


Just Love

by sam_the_unholy_potato



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Fem!Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Female Alexander Hamilton, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry Lin-Manuel Miranda, Light Angst, My First Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_the_unholy_potato/pseuds/sam_the_unholy_potato
Summary: Thomas makes a mistake.So does Alex.But they forgive each other because that's love.aka my terrible writing skills.





	Just Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally the fourth time i've tried to publish this and if i have to retype all the tags again i'm going to kms.  
> this is technically my second smut, first one can be found here: https://www.wattpad.com/467358104-lemons-and-smut-and-anime-and-gay-shit-and-i%27m  
> (rereading this makes me feel dead inside because it is SO TERRIBLE)  
> ummm am i missing anything? idk i've had to retype this FOUR TIMES  
> *is being a salty thot*

Alex POV:

“God dammit, Thomas, give it back!” I yelled at my taller roommate and boyfriend.

“And why should I do that?” he snickered seductively.

“I need to finish that essay! If I get a bad grade on it, you’re getting banned to the couch for a  _ month _ !”

“Is that so?” he said teasingly.

“I’m serious, asshole!”

He leaned down to my level, “two strikes,” he said.

My face turned red, “wha-what the hell are you talking about, Tommy?”

“Three strikes,” he places my laptop down on a nearby table. “What did I tell you about talking like that without master’s permission?”

I shuddered. “T-t-to not to?”

“Guess who’s banished to the couch for a month?” he whispered in my ear.

My cheeks flush bright red, and I choke on the ball of air stuck in my throat.

“F-fine.” I hate that boy and what he does to me and all of his stupid games he plays to get into my pants. At the end of the day we’re still both virgins, we just tease each other sexually so much that it’s almost funny.

 

 

 

Thomas POV:

It’s past eleven, and I still can’t get to sleep. I watch the steady light of Alex’s laptop go on and off. On and off. On and off.

I get up to get some Melatonin in hopes of getting some shut eye. When I leave my room, I glare at the sight that greets me. Alex has her phone connected to a charger in the wall, and she’s immersed in something she’s reading.

I walk past her after downing a pill and cup of water, and she still hasn’t even noticed that I’m here. Her wavy brown hair is all frizzled and the bags under her eyes are more prominent. I walk up to her and take her phone away. An article on the evolution of American Law. So predictable.

Alex mumbles something unintelligible.

“Go to sleeps,  _ mon belle prune _ ” I whisper, kissing her head. She grumbles and turns over on the couch. I return to my room, which has actually been  _ our _ room since the third week of school.

 

 

I wake up at an unholy time of night to go pee. The rain that must’ve started while I was asleep slams harshly on the windows. Once I’m done, I go back to my bed, and the sound of thunder luls me back to sleep. I can’t help but hear a screech-like sound. Part of me wants to say that it sound vaguely like my name. I come to the sleep-deprived conclusion that it’s probably the wind or some creature outside.

 

 

I wake up late in the morning, a luxury that I’d never get used to. So it feels off. Thursday. Thursday. Thursday… I have no classes until six at night, and it’s bright out, so it’s not like I missed  _ that. _ I roll over and read my alarm clock. 11:34. Alex is usually up by now.

“Alex?” I call out. No response.

“Alex? Alexandra!” No response. I grow worried. Throwing on the the closest pair of pants and shirt that I can find, I check the living room and kitchen area. Then the bathroom. Then her bedroom, which is basically a library since we started sharing a bedroom. There’s no sign of her. I can’t find her phone, either, so I dial her number, hoping she took it with her. Where ever she went. My heart practically stops when it goes to voicemail. I call everyone I can think of, Eliza and Angie, Herc, John, Marq, even Aaron. The people who do pick up haven’t seen her.

 

 

After searching the campus for hours, I drag myself to my six o’clock math class. I pay no attention to the class  _ or _ my grumbling stomach. It doesn’t dawn on me until much later that at this point, I haven’t had anything to eat in almost 24 hours.

 

Alex POV:

Everything hurts, and it feels like my lungs are filling with tears. Or perhaps it’s blood and sweat, but I don’t care enough to wonder for more than a split second.

 

 

Thomas POV:

After my class, I wander around, and don’t realise where I’m going until I’m almost there. A specific bench by a specific pond at a specific park. Alex kissed me here. It was the first time she kissed me. On the lips, anyway. I’d kiss her on the forehead. She didn’t mind; she told me so explicitly. But she also told me she knew she wanted her first kiss and her first  _ time _ to be with me. Her soft lips on mine, her arms wrapped helplessly(a/n: oh yes i did) around my neck. It was almost comical to see this loud spunky girl being so gentle with another human being. She told me she loved me, and my heart fluttered. I could tell from the glimmer in her eyes that her heart was fluttering, too. It was here, and that’s what’s important to me.

I’m brought out of my thought when I realise that I’m here. Alex is here, too. A feeling of dread fills my gut, and it’s what’s keeping me from running as fast as my legs will let me to her and hugging her and never letting go. Instead, I walk up to her slowly and cautiously and sit down next to her. She’s throwing rocks into the pond, something we did together on our first date.

“Hey.”

I think she’s ignoring me for a minute before she throws a rock at me. I wince at the pain, but don’t make a sound.

“You ok Lexi?”

She cringes at the name. “Don’t call me that.”

“What the hell is up with you?” in the moment, I don’t even realise how drastically I’ve raised my voice and how she flinches and drops all of the rocks.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” I open my mouth to say something, “please?” she asks softly.

She starts to turn away, but I take a firm grasp of her wrist. I ignore the look of discomfort that accents her face. “We wouldn’t be having this problem if you hadn’t been so childish in the first place! Dammit, Alexandra, this is all you’re ever good for, burdening the shit out of everyone else!”

Tears leak out of the corners of her eyes, “is that what it was? Is that why you left me alone to try and deal all on my own?”

“What?” the word gets stuck in my throat.

“Tommy, I screamed and screamed and screamed for you because my mouth was the only part of my body that worked. I couldn’t move, and I felt like I was drowning and I couldn’t breathe and everything hurt. I screamed for you until I couldn’t make a noise anymore, and you never came. Tommy, I was so scared” she’s full out sobbing now. The feeling in my gut’s still telling me not to, but I ignore it and hold her tightly anyway.

“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry  _ mon belle prune. _ ”

She wraps her arms around my neck, and I carry her home, whispering anything and everything that I know will help comfort her into her ear.

 

 

Alex POV:

The water is so warm, so still, so calm. Something I haven’t been able to indulge in for the longest time. “Tommy?” I call out.

He rushes in, looking frantic. “Yes,  _ mon belle prune,  _ what do you need?”

I reach out for his hand, “sit with me?” He wordlessly strips out of his clothes, and crawls into the bath behind me. I relax into his chest and close my eyes. The bath is nice and all, but I’d chose Thomas over some tub anyday.

We sit there for what feels like and eternity. Our legs wrapped together and his hands resting on my stomach.

 

(here enjoy some free smut you sinners)

 

When I wake up, the water’s cold, but Thomas is still there, so I don’t really mind.

“Good morning, beautiful” he says as my eyes flutter open.

“How long was I asleep?” I ask, unable to hold back a slight smile.

“Less than an hour. It’s ok, love, you needed to rest.” I nuzzle back into him and my eyes close again. Thomas gently rubs my almost nonexistent breast, I fail to hold back a mewl. “Sorry,” he says, and tenses uncomfortably.

“ _ Non, _ that was a good noise. Don’t stop,  _ s'il vous plaît _ ” he nods, smirking.

“Ok, go lay down, I’m going to clean up in here first, plum,” he says, kissing my temple.

He scurries around throwing clothes into a laundry basket, but I grow impatient. “Tommy, come play with me~” I purr.

 

tOmMY POV:

“Tommy, come play with me” Alex whines. I feel myself harden when I see what’s waiting for me. Alex lays on the bed, thighs pressed together, lips slightly parted. I practically run over to her and jump on the bed straddling her.

 

Alex POV(ok sorry i’ll stop switching now):

Thomas’ member rubbed against my clit and I let out an animalistic moan. As if on cue, thunder ripped through the sky. I let out a yelp that transitioned into a growl as Thomas bites my neck.

“Don’t worry babe, I can distract you,” Thomas said as he rubbed his thumb against my clit and kissed my collarbone. He held me up and repositioned us so that I was sitting on his lap. I let out a small squeak.

He leaned in to kiss me again, but I awkwardly pulled away. “Thomas, I uh, this is my first time, so I’m sorry if I… ” I trailed off.

He lifted my head up so that I was forced to make eye contact with him, “don’t worry. It’s, uh, my first time, too” he said, smiling warmly.

In an unspoken agreement, we both try to rip our clothes off as fast as we can. Our eagerness and anticipation only caused us to take longer. Setting me back onto his lap, the only things separating us at this point are our underwear. He slowly leans into me and rests his chin on my shoulder while trying to undo my bra clasp. He eventually sighs in defeat, causing me to giggle. He lifts his head off my shoulder, and I rotate the cage-like contraption until the clasp is in front of me where I can see it. I undo it and wriggle(I’m sorry Daveed) my arms out of the straps. Thomas pushes me down onto my back, and his eyes travel south.

“Sexy panties, Alexis,” he purrs.

“Shut the fuck up. You know I hate that word, if you say it again I’m chopping your dick off and throwing it out the window.” Thomas chuckles, and instead of saying anything else, slips off my underwear and begins to slide his thumb against my folds. My eyes scrunch shut and I moan in response. He lets out a small giggle, and gives me a chaste kiss. He moves away, but as I’m about to complain, I hear the telltale sound of a foil package ripping. He uses my shaking hands to put the condom on.

He pushes me onto my back once more and kisses me. Without any warning, he slams all the way into me, and I scream out in pain.

“T-thomas it hurts! Make it stop, Tommy please! Thomas, please, I don’t wanna do this anymore, I can do this, it hurts!” I cry, unable to think, let alone speak clearly. There’s added panic when I feel something that must’ve been blood dribble down my leg.

“Shhh, my sweet, precious girl, that’s the worst of it, it gets better,  _ mon belle prune. _ Do you think you can hold on for just a minute, love?” he asks, lacing our fingers together. I let out a shaky breath in affirmation. “Shh-sh it’s ok, you’re ok, my amazing, innocent, beautiful baby girl, you’re doing so well. It’s alright, I’m here to take care of you, my little girl. If you can just hold on and focus on me for a minute or two, I promise it’ll get better, and I’m gonna make you feel amazing, my princess. I’m here to take care of you, don’t worry. Love, can you look at me, open your eyes for me?” he coos, talking me through the pain. As I do as he instructs, I see that his face has softened, and it no longer holds any hint of lust, just pure love. “I’m taking you out for ice cream tomorrow, and won’t bat an eye when you get four scoops of blue moo cookie dough. How does that sound?” I chuckle lightly in response. “Is it ok for me to move now,  _ mon belle prune _ ?” he asks. I nod my head in consent, my muscles having relaxed and my tears dried.

He kisses me sweetly, and begins to move. Almost all the way out, then back in, I can feel every part of him and I don’t want this to ever end. I gasp in pleasure as his hand finds its way to my breast, and does something godly. He speeds up, but keeps the same amount of passion and carefulness in his movements.

After almost half an hour of loving kisses and roaming hands later, Thomas releases into the plastic while breathing my name over and over again. “Lex, did you cum?” he asks, still catching his breath. “I’m not completely sure, but if you don’t think you did I can get you off with my mouth or fingers.”

“I think, maybe? I don’t know, there was a few times I thought I might’ve but I’m not completely sure, Tommy.”

“Do you want me to try to get you off just in case?” he asks after disposing of the condom.

“No, it’s fine. Right now, I wanna get rid of these blood-stained sheets and then cuddle. But will you do it Tommy? I don’t think I can even stand right now.”

“Shh, I’ll just take you to the couch and I’ll cuddle you there,  _ mon belle prune _ , ok?” I shake my head happily like a child on a holiday. “I know the beginning wasn’t too pleasant, but besides that, was it ok?” he asks as he situates me in his arms.

“It was perfect, Tommy. I wouldn’t have had my first with any other person in any other way. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you.” Thomas blushes and kisses my forehead. We spend the night in peaceful silence, just holding each other, just love.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh so that happened.  
> shout out to my platonic bae(would literally die for this girl i love her sm) for standing over my shoulder while writing most of this and telling me how to fix my shitting writing instead of being a dick and just saying that it was shitty. anyway, love this girl: https://www.wattpad.com/user/AngelsUntold


End file.
